X-O Manowar Vol 3 25
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 25 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = Prelude to Armor Hunters | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation VALIANT FIRST delivers another must-read milestone this May with a blockbuster, 48-page celebration of X-O Manowar’s 25th issue…and an essential introduction to the comic book event of 2014 – ARMOR HUNTERS! Find out why the galaxy’s most feared team of hunter-killers have journeyed across the stars to destroy the X-O Manowar armor and the Earth along with it in ARMOR HUNTERS: PART ZERO by Robert Venditti and Diego Bernard. Then, revisit the roots of Aric of Dacia’s transformation from Visigoth conqueror into the 21st century’s alien-armored guardian, as told by Robert Venditti and J.G. Jones! Plus, all-new tales of X-O Manowar from Peter Milligan & Bryan Hitch, Justin Jordan & Rafer Roberts, and much, much more! The Origin of X-O Manowar Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * ** * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , (variant) * Editors: , (assistant), (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Fate of Kings Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Burial Full Title: "The Armor Hunters in... Burial" Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Armors Other Characters: * Control * People of Ba'ek Locations: * ** Caverns *** Last Village * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * Holo-Screens * Language Translation Index * Stasis Pods Vehicles: * GIN-GR Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: as Allison Rodriguez * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Unity Pin-Up Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Items: * ** Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis Shanhara's Day Off Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Owly & Wormy Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis Bar Fight Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis X-O Manowar Database Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * ** * Vehicles: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis Battle for the Ages Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis X-O Manowar Pin-Up Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis The Original Series Pitch Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Chen Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Hitch Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Lozzi Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Roberts Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 2nd Printing.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 3rd Printing.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Dodson Variant Textless.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Dodson Variant Sketch.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 25 Lozzi Variant Textless.jpg Panels File:Armor Hunters XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:Malgam XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:Mopp XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:Unity XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:X-O Commando Armor XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-25 002.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-25 003.jpg File:X-O Wolf Armor XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Swarm Works/Appearances